


A is for Arachnophilia

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Alphabet Kink List [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spiders, alphabet kink list, arachnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Archnephilia is attraction to spiders. I did not know this was a thing, but now that I do? Ofc I’m doing it!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Alphabet Kink List [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738150
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	A is for Arachnophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: There are spiders in this fic. There is a tarantula in this fic. If you get squicked by spiders then this is NOT the fic for you!! Please for the love of god don’t read this fic if spiders scare you or freak you out; especially spiders crawling on you/biting you.

Peter doesn’t know why it happened, but he knows when it happened. He was bitten by a spider on a field trip, and boom.

He knows it’s weird. He absolutely knows it’s weird, maybe even a little bit creepy; like vampire creepy. But so what? Loads of people have weird and creepy kinks, and his doesn’t hurt anyone!

The first time it happened, he was embarrassed. But the first time it happened at _home_ was a much different story.

He was on his bed, jacking off, minding his own business. When a spider came down from the ceiling and landed on his abs. For some reason, it made Peter’s spine tingle, watching the spider walk on his stomach. He ended up speeding his hand up, breath coming in pants as he gets closer and closer to his release and then—then the spider bit him, right over where his ribs end on the left side, and he came so hard he saw stars.

After that, it was just Peter’s _thing_. He loved having spiders crawl on him when he was jerking off. He loved it even more if they bit him, but he didn’t want to risk scaring the spiders away so he never did anything to provoke them.

Cut to today, where he’s dating Tony Stark. Yes, _the_ Tony Stark. Thin are good; _great_ even! The sex is mind blowing, the dates are cute and romantic, and the press isn’t too bad. It’s heaven on earth, for Peter. Everything he could ever dream of.

_Almost_ everything.

Today, they’re making out in bed, doing some heavy petting. It’s fun and easy and light hearted. Casual. Until it isn’t.

Tony pulls back, panting and pupils blown. “Can I ask you something, baby?”

Peter hums, exposing his neck as a not at all subtle hint he wants Tony to mark him up. “Yeah?”

Tony kisses the exposed skin, nipping lightly there to tease. “Tell me your kinks, please? Don’t get me wrong, I love what we’re doing now. But I wanna spice it up too, have a little more fun.”

Peter hums, pulling at Tony’s hair. “I like lots of stuff. Daddy kink is good. I like to submit. I like-“

“Those are _normal_ kinks though. There’s gotta be something else, something that’s a guilty pleasure. I wanna know, please baby?” Tony bites down, sweetening the deal for Peter to spill.

Peter whines, wrapping his legs around Tony’s hips. “Promise you won’t leave me?”

Tony hums and nods. “Promise. Unless it’s necro, because if it is then I gotta be dead for that one and I’d rather not be dead.”

Peter snorts and shakes his head. “ _That’s_ the only reason why you wouldn’t wanna do necro? Not because it’s illegal or immoral or anything like that; no, because you wouldn’t be able to enjoy it with me?”

Tony laughs and nips at Peter’s earlobe. “Lots of kinks are illegal. Hell, oral sex is illegal in… I forget which state. But it is illegal.”

Peter shakes his head. Tony is _ridiculous_. “What is it was… beastiality?”

Tony hesitates. He pulls back, looking Peter over. “You want to fuck a dog?”

Peter snorts, shaking his head. “No, no I don’t. But you failed my test, now you don’t get to know”

“Hey!” Tony whines, kissing Peter’s nose. “I wasn’t going to say no! I mean, maybe if you wanted to _top_ that would be a no for me, but-“

Peter wrinkles his nose. “Dogs can’t consent, asshole.”

“Neither can dead people!” Tony says, pouting. “Throw me a bone here baby, I’m trying to be supportive!”

Peter narrows his eyes at the pun, but Tony doesn’t seem to have noticed so he lets it slide. “Spiders. I like spiders crawling on me while I jack off. And I like them biting me. I don’t want to fuck or get fucked by animals, I just… like when they crawl on me. That’s all.”

Tony’s face suddenly morphs into an evil grin. “So when you got bit by the-“

“Came in my pants like the 14 year old I was, yes indeed,” Peter says, cheeks a bright red.

Tony snickers and kisses Peter. “Oh, this is _perfect_. I can work with that. That actually works well with my secret shameful kink.”

Peter quirks a brow. “You have shame?”

Tony makes an unattractive noise. “Har har. How would you feel about being tied up while the spider crawls on you?”

~

Peter gasps loudly, eyes wide. “That is _not_ the type of spider that crawls on me usually.” He says, pulling at his bonds.

Tony smirks. “You think I would let any little old spider on your body? Darling, you’re Tony Stark’s boyfriend now. Best of the best, remember?”

Peter raises a brow. “And a _tarantula_ is the best of the best?”

Tony shrugs. “They’re the easiest spiders to control, anyway. Plus, he’s a big boy,” he smiles and pets the spider’s butt. “Color?”

Peter sighs, forcing himself to relax into the bed again. He’s glad his head is propped up as high as it is; he wants to watch. “Green. So green, just—oh my god, I can’t believe you’re doing this for me.”

Tony smiles, putting his hand on Peter’s stomach and slowly pushing the spider onto Peter. “Baby, I would do just about anything for you,” he promises.

Peter was already half hard from being tied up and bound helpless, and then he got full mast from just seeing the spider in Tony’s hands. But now, as the spider explores his stomach and slowly makes its way up to his chest, his cock is _leaking_.

Peter whines, high pitched and needy in the back of his throat. “Tony, oh my god, yes, please, _please_ touch me!”

Tony picks the spider back up instead, which leads Peter to cry out in protest. But tony shushes him, and Peter listens.

He’s so glad he listened.

Tony takes Peter’s cock and presses it down, the tip leaking on his belly now. Then, he lowers his hand so the spider is _crawling_ on Peter’s dick. Yes, _on_ his dick.

Peter can’t help himself—he wiggles and cries; the sensation is so fucking intense he just—he _can’t_! It’s so fucking good!

“Tony, Tony please, I’m gonna-”

Tony is one step ahead of him. He cups the head of Peter’s dick, turning the spider so it starts going back down Peter’s shaft.

With the stimulation and this particular kink adding to his enjoyment, Peter lasted a lot less time than he would have liked. But he cums, groaning loudly as his cock twitches and spurts ropes of his release all over his stomach and Tony’s hand.

Peter breathes heavily, watching with half-lidded eyes as Tony wipes his orgasm on Peter’s chest, and then picks the spider up again. “I’ll be right back, I’m just going to put him in his cage.”

Peter closes his eyes, relaxing into his bonds.

He hopes they get to keep the spider.


End file.
